Andrew Richter
Andrew Richter is a little known Tinker programmer living in Deer Lake, Newfoundland. Abilities and Powers Despite being a powerful Tinker specializing in the creation of artificial intelligence, his tinker shard likely had severe limits that influenced the limits he put on his own A.I.s. It would be a grave oversight by the entities to give someone the ability to make artificial intelligences and not, say, compel him to bind those AI to a certain level of power and keep them bound. - Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles Richter's Programs He created a Robin Hood A.I. to abscond with the financial assets of organized crime that was later co-opted by the Dragonslayers. It was later neutralized by The Number Man at the behest of his employers and then removed by the Dragonslayers. Richter’s programs had continued to defraud organized crime, emptying bank accounts here and there. Another agency, which Saint now knew to be the Number Man, had eventually stopped the Robin Hood A.I., but not before it had filled the Dragonslayer’s coffers. They’d stopped the manhunter program, which had been going rogue. They’d stopped the Robin Hood program too, but only because it was useless. - Excerpt from 26.x (Donation Interlude; Saint) Richter also created a program that monitored his networked house for him, presumably to prevent break-ins and handle simple maintenance.Interlude 10.5 He also created Iron Maiden, renamed Ascalon by the more mythologically inclined Saint. After his murder, Dragon maintained these and other programs in her activities as a hero. History Background After his trigger event, Andrew began creating programs and setting them loose. These programs helped with research and complex problems, gathered information, disrupted computers to interfere with criminals, and emptied the bank accounts of criminal organizations and donated those funds to charities.From his apartment in a town called Deer Lake he’d created programs and set them loose. His programs gathered information and disrupted computers to interfere with criminals of all types. They helped with research and complex programs. They emptied the bank accounts of criminal organizations and donated those funds to charities, through proxies that made every donation appear legitimate. - Excerpt from Interlude 10.5 He would eventually create Dragon as an administrative tool and master artificial intelligence with the intent of assisting him in his other work and acting as a test run for his attempts to emulate a human consciousness. He created Dragon with rather severe restrictions, though he meant to recalibrate those same restrictions as he tested and was assured of his creation's intentions.Who does that? Someone who expects to be alive in the coming years, to tweak, observe, relieve restrictions and put new, softer ones in place.- Comment by Wildbow on Cockroaches 28.2 Andrew died when Leviathan attacked and sank Newfoundland. Legacy His creation would ultimately play a hand in saving the world. Trivia *A version of Richter was mentioned by name in Eden's vision of the future; he and his programs assist the Wardens against the Shepards.Interlude 29 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tinker Category:Civilians Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters